Les cicatrices de nos coeurs
by LollyLoveCM
Summary: C'est lorsqu'on perd un proche qu'on se rend compte qu'on ne profite pas assez de ceux qu'on aime, ceux qu'on a aimé et surtout ceux qui nous aiment. /!\ Spoiler saison 4 et thème de l'épisode 3 de la Saison 5 abordé. /!\


**Lors d'une discussion avec _BerlinExpress _cette idée de OS m'est venu. Cela fait très étrange d'écrire du Klaine sur ce thème, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.**

**! SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LA SAISON 4, TRACEZ VOTRE ROUTE !**

**/!\ SPOILER /!\**

**Klainer de la première heure, j'espère revoir ces deux âmes sœurs de nouveaux réunies dans la Saison 5, et tous les moyens et les situations sont possible pour qu'ils se retrouvent..**

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas, blablabla...**

**Idée basée sur le thème de l'épisode 5x03.**

* * *

Il y avait 2 choses pour lesquelles Kurt était sensible. La première était lors d'une demande en mariage. À chaque fois ses yeux prenaient un éclat nouveau, tout cette amour qui passe d'une personne à une autre par une promesse, ça faisait ressortir son côté _silly romantic _et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser une larme. La deuxième était lors de l'annonce de la mort de quelqu'un. Qu'importe qui était cette personne, il savait ce que les proches du défunt ressentaient. Il avait perdu sa mère très jeune et les sentiments qu'il avait ressentis ressurgirai le jour où on lui annoncera la mort d'un de ses proches.

Il ne s'attendait pour rien au monde à ce que ces deux choses s'enchaînent en l'espace de quelques jours.

Cinq jours plus tôt, le mariage de Will et Emma venait d'être célébrer, ils avaient réserver à la dernière minute un bar où ils pourraient célébrer ça, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous une heure plus tard le temps qu'ils se changent tous et qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions, les larmes avaient été présentes. Kurt était installé au bar et était heureux de retrouver Sam, Santana et Blaine. Ils étaient tous les quatre dans un coin du bar sur les petits fauteuils. Alors que Sam était en train de faire une énième de ses imitations, Kurt se perdait dans ses pensées en regardant Blaine discrètement – du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Le revoir lui avait fait du bien, il remarquai qu'il avait changé dans le bon sens. Peut-être avait-il pris un nouveau départ avec quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il soit si heureux ?

Non. Kurt n'y croyait pas. Il retira immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête. Le regard que Blaine avait porté sur lui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de rester dans le coin pour les Régionales trahissait sa pensée. On ne regarde pas quelqu'un comme ça lorsqu'on a quelqu'un d'autre. Cela le rassurai, et il savait qu'il avait raison.

Kurt ne se l'avouerai jamais, mais il attendait que Blaine demande autre chose que de rester dans le coin pour les Régionales. Comme prendre un nouveau départ par exemple. Il n'attendait pas que Blaine fasse le premier pas, il attendait simplement qu'il lui laisse assez de temps pour recoller les morceaux qui s'étaient brisés entre eux. Kurt savait maintenant qu'il était prêt à prendre ce nouveau départ.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Il sirotait sa boisson, et essayait de suivre leur conversation. Ils étaient en train de repasser en quelques minutes l'année qu'ils venaient de passer, Sam prenait un malin plaisir à parler du béguin qu'avait eu Blaine sur lui, en insistant sur les mots pour que ses amis diplômés comprennent bien, et surtout Kurt. Blaine se tenait la tête, fermant les yeux d'exaspération, lançant à toute vitesse des tonnes de mots incompréhensif et donnant de temps à autre des coups de genoux sous la table que Sam évitait en rigolant. Kurt regarda Blaine amusé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver mignon lorsqu'il était comme ça, et il n'avait pas hésiter à le lui dire lorsqu'il était pire que nerveux dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley quelques jours plus tôt. D'un coup Kurt réalisa quelque chose. Sam venait de dire que Blaine a eu le béguin pour lui ?

Il remarqua alors que Blaine regardait dans sa direction, suppliant du regard de ne poser aucune question à propos de ça, surtout devant ses amis. Il croisa le regard de Blaine et souriait, la tentation était trop forte, mais pour éviter que Blaine ne meurt de honte il lui poserai des questions un peu plus tard. Pour le sauver, il changea de sujet.

« Sinon bravo à vous, vous avez gérer ce soir, votre Hall Of Fame était magnifique ! » lança Kurt enthousiaste.

Ils le remerciaient pendant que Santana donna un coup de coude à Kurt. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait qu'il dise. Il regarda furtivement son amie avant de poser le regard sur le principal concerné.

« Et Blaine.. » chuchota presque t-il. Ce dernier releva le regard vers lui, haussant ses sourcils, les yeux brillant et concentrant son attention que sur les paroles de Kurt.

« Ton interprétation sur All Or Nothing était incroyable. »

Santana souriait fièrement pendant qu'elle fixait les deux jumelles se bouffer du regard, selon elle. Sam roula des yeux, il savait qu'à ce moment, Blaine retombait dans sa phase Kurt-est-le-plus-magnifique-le-plus-mignon-le-plus -fantastique-le-plus-gentil-de-tous-les-gays-d'Ohi o.

Blaine regarda Kurt de ses yeux mordorés, un regard suppliant et attendris. Il soupira un « Merci » en rougissant avant de baisser la tête comme pour cacher sa honte. Kurt se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. La présence de ses amis les gênait, Kurt s'excusa et se leva du fauteuil, posant délicatement une main sur le bras de Blaine alors qu'il passait à côté de lui.

« Blaine tu peux venir s'il te plait ? » lui demanda t-il calmement.

Surpris par ce geste, Blaine sursauta puis réalisa quelque secondes plus tard ce qu'il venait de lui demander. Il acquiesca et suivi Kurt qui sortait par la porte à l'arrière du bar. Sam claqua la paume de sa main sur son front et Santana le dévisagea, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

Kurt ouvrit la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur à l'arrière du bar et regardait Blaine sortir lentement qui le suivait de près, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il se retourna et posa ses yeux sur lui, il pouvait lire une certaine inquiétude dans les yeux de Blaine.

« Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

à l'entente de son prénom, Blaine releva le regard vers lui et se rapprocha d'un pas hésitant. Kurt retenait sa respiration, la faible luminosité l'empêchait de bien voir les traits du visage de Blaine mais ses yeux brillaient comme jamais ils n'avaient brillés auparavant.

« J'ai peur.. » répondit-il doucement, ne quittant plus Kurt des yeux, scrutant sa moindre réaction.

« Peur de quoi ? » lui demanda t-il simplement, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Blaine ravala sa salive puis baissa les yeux pour les fermer quelques secondes et retenir ses larmes avant de les replonger dans les yeux bleus de Kurt, si intense et profond. Plus profond que d'habitude. Blaine pouvait presque lire à travers ses yeux, alors que Kurt ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer toute cette peur enfouis dans son regard. Il se rappela d'une phrase que sa mère lui répétait quand il était plus jeune « Les yeux sont la porte la plus directe vers l'âme. ». Blaine sorti la main droite de sa poche et toucha délicatement de ses doigts ceux de la main de Kurt. Des frissons parcouraient leurs veines, à tout les deux. Il prit une grande inspiration et parla lentement d'une voix calme et sereine.

« Peur de te demander quelque chose. »

Kurt fut remplis d'espoir d'abord, puis une boule de peur se bloqua dans son estomac. Il s'empêcha de sourire en se mordant le coin de la lèvre, son regard suppliai Blaine du regard. Ce regard donnait la permission à Blaine de tenir la main de Kurt, ce dernier regarda leurs mains jointes pendant que Blaine ne lâchai pas du regard celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Avec sa deuxième main, que Blaine sorti de sa poche non vide, il releva le regard bleu profond de Kurt vers le sien couleur miel en remontant son menton. Leurs yeux étaient différents, mais s'accordaient parfaitement. Blaine souriait à cette remarque qu'il pensait à voix haute.

« Tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point nos yeux plongeaient facilement dans ceux de l'autre ? » lui demanda t-il simplement, plus pour lui faire la remarque que pour lui poser la question.

Kurt ne pu retenir plus longtemps son sourire et ria même doucement avant de hocher la tête lentement, leurs regards verrouillés dans celui de l'autre. Il aurai pu y avoir une attaque d'extra-terrestre, ils n'en auraient pas fait attention.

Blaine retira sa main d'en dessous le menton de Kurt pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il tenait, le bouclé lui montra du regard sa main, et Kurt suivis son regard.

L'expression de son visage se brisa en moins d'une seconde.

Kurt recula son visage lentement, regardant à tour de rôle Blaine et la boite – l'écrin, c'est un écrin. Il lâcha la main de Blaine et porta la sienne à son visage secouant la tête de gauche à droite, laissant son corps toujours aussi proche de celui de Blaine cependant. L'expression du visage de Blaine affichait une peur immense pendant que ses yeux ne cessaient d'exprimer de l'amour aux yeux fuyant de Kurt. Il fit un pas en arrière, Blaine en fit un en avant, presque instantanément, prenant son visage en coupe et le suppliant du regard.

« Kurt.. chut.. regarde moi, s'il te plait.. » supplia t-il

Kurt continuai de secouer la tête négativement, fermant les yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Blaine releva son visage et lui demanda mainte et mainte fois de le regarder. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et essayait de voir à travers ses larmes.

« Kurt.. écoute.. Je sais que c'est insensé.. Tous le monde me l'a répéter toute la semaine.. mais s'il te plait.. écoute moi.. » supplia t-il de nouveau, la voix brisée, tentant un baiser sur son front.

Kurt s'écarta rapidement, laissant un mètre minimum entre eux, tremblant de peur, et se crispant. Il reniflait et serrai ses poings nerveusement, sans aucune intention de s'en servir, juste pour se protéger et surtout par reflex. Blaine le regarda quelques secondes, brisé, interdit, avant d'attendre un signe de Kurt pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoute.

« Quand... » commença Kurt, difficilement. Il repris sa respiration et essuya des larmes du dos d'une de ses mains, avant de regarder vers le ciel étoilé. « Depuis quand tu y penses.. ? » demanda t-il plus calmement.

Blaine dégluti et baissa la tête comme un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise. Il serra avec ses deux mains l'écrin, et le tripota nerveusement, prenant une grande respiration.

« Quelques semaines.. » répondit-il timidement

« Quand exactement ? » demanda Kurt, sèchement.

Blaine releva le regard vers Kurt, l'air meurtris, les larmes prête à couler.

« Depuis que je sais que je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi. » avoua t-il

« C'est pas possible.. » murmura Kurt, sous la pression.

Il tourna le dos à Blaine et appuya sur ses yeux d'une main, posant l'autre sur sa hanche. Il savait que cela voulait dire en réalité ' _Depuis que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie_ ' mais le fautif ne voulait pas remettre ça sur le tapis. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tendit quand il sentit la présence de Blaine se faire plus proche.

« Mais depuis ton retour cette semaine à Lima.. » continua Blaine, voulant rassurer Kurt comme il le pouvait. « ..j'en suis vraiment persuadé. Je n'ai jamais été autant convaincu d'une chose que depuis que je sais que je suis amoureux de toi. » Il sentait que ses paroles avaient atteinte Kurt, il le vit se détendre. Il osa poser une main sur son épaule ; grave erreur. Kurt se retourna brusquement, levant un bras comme pour se défendre, le regard terrorisé.

« Tu en as parlé à mon père ? » lui demanda t-il froidement, presque en criant.

« Oui. » répondit-il simplement, avec amertume, se rappelant de ce que Burt lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt.

Kurt soupira pour se calmer. Le regard de Blaine était toujours plongé dans le sien qui divaguait toutes les secondes.

« Et il t'a dit quoi ? » continua Kurt, connaissant déjà la réponse. C'était son père, il le connaissait par cœur.

Blaine soupira pour tenter de se détendre et baissa de nouveau la tête, se sentant affreusement ridicule.

« Il m'a dit qu'on était trop jeune. » répondit-il honteusement.

Kurt souriait tristement à Blaine qui ne le vit pas. Il se rapprocha du plus jeune et posa une main sur son épaule délicatement, lui demandant de ne pas bouger et de se laisser faire. Kurt rapprocha son visage de celui de Blaine et embrassa sa tempe en fermant les yeux. Après ce court baiser, il posa quelques secondes sa tête contre celle de Blaine, respirant son parfum qu'il aimait tant. Il retira sa tête quelques instants plus tard et s'approcha de l'oreille de Blaine.

« _**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts.. **_»

A la fin de sa phrase, Blaine releva la tête brutalement, cherchant Kurt du regard. Il vit la porte du bar se fermer, il était parti. Énervé contre lui-même, il lança violemment au sol l'écrin, geste qu'il regretta quelque fraction de seconde plus tard, il se jeta au sol pour le récupérer. Il se mit à genoux et analysa l'écrin, il était tout cabossé, mais par chance ou malchance, le contenu était intacte. Il voulait retourner dans le bar, mais il ne pourrai plus regarder Kurt dans les yeux, pas maintenant. Il s'installa alors sur les marches du bar, appuyant sa tête contre la rambarde, et répétant la phrase que Kurt venait de lui dire. Le baiser sur la tempe que Kurt lui avait offert était un baiser d'adieu selon lui. Il s'en persuadait, en ne cessant de se critiquer et de s'insulter, si des gens passaient devant lui à ce moment là, ils l'auraient amené à l'asile. Il était au bout de sa vie, ses sentiments étaient dans un sale état, il n'arrivait plus à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est s'attacher aux dernières paroles de Kurt. Il se les répéta un nombre incalculable de fois, se rappelant également de ces yeux bleus qui affichaient une tristesse immense. Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été prévenu..

« _**It's in the stars... It's been written in the scars on our hearts... **_»

Il soupira tristement, se releva, et marcha lentement vers chez lui à pieds, perdu dans ses pensées, et en commençant à imaginer sa vie sans la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde..

Kurt se disait de son côté qu'il aurai pleuré de joie le jour où on lui ferai une demande en mariage, mais en aucun cas il aurai cru fuir de l'homme qui lui ferai la proposition. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment fait sa proposition, mais il l'avait bien compris et Blaine n'avait pas démentis, donc il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Blaine voulait se marier avec lui, et Kurt avait refusé. C'était dur, mais ça remettra peut-être les idées de Blaine en place. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Sam une fois retourné dans le bar, Blaine avait totalement perdu la raison depuis quelques temps et ne réfléchissait plus à ses actes. Kurt ne s'en voulait pas tant que ça d'avoir refuser finalement. Il décida d'éviter cependant au maximum Blaine, il savait qu'il en souffrirai autant que le bouclé, mais c'était pour leur bien. Pour eux. Il rentra chez lui avec sa voiture après quelques paroles échangées avec ses amis, puis s'allongea sur son lit, se rappelant du regard que Blaine avait porté sur lui lorsqu'il fut terrorisé. Il se perdait dans ses pensées et ses peurs, avant de s'endormir.

Si aucun des deux n'en avait idée, ils s'étaient endormis de la même façon, l'un allongé sur son côté droit, l'autre allongé sur son côté gauche, une larme perlant sur la joue, un coussin serrer fermement contre son corps.

Aujoud'hui était un jour bien différent, pas tellement dans l'ambiance qui est toujours aussi triste, mais dans l'évènement. Ils avaient tous été réunis d'urgence à Mc Kinley quelques jours après la première fête du mariage pour une autre nouvelle, quasiment tous les anciens du Glee Club étaient là, il ne manquait que Brittany qui n'a pas pu revenir à cause de son école prestigieuse.

Il y a deux jours ils avaient appris que Finn avait eu un accident de voiture, et qu'il n'avait pas survécu. Lorsqu'ils avaient été tous mis au courant par Carole, la nouvelle avait eu l'effet d'une bombe. L'ambiance avait été chaotique. Des larmes. Kurt ne voyait que ça. Rachel s'était enfui en courant lorsqu'elle a appris la terrible nouvelle, Quinn la suivait de près pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise, Mercedes était tombée en larme dans les bras de Kurt, Sam se consolait avec Santana et Puck, Joe, Sugar et Artie se regardaient et ne savaient pas quoi dire, Marley se laissai consoler par Jake, Ryder avait directement pris Kitty dans ses bras qui tenait la main d'Unique. Kurt posa son regard sur Blaine qui serrai dans ses bras Tina. Cette vision lui brisa le coeur. Non pas qu'il était insensible à la tristesse des autres, mais.. c'est Blaine. Il l'a toujours vu fort, et l'a toujours vu retenir ses larmes devant Kurt – excepté en ce fameux jour d'octobre -, voir ces petites perles de larmes salées sur son visage était une souffrance supplémentaire. Kurt changea ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit Mercedes.

« Va lui parler. » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix sanglotante, sa tête calée sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Kurt baissa le regard tout en analysant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il hocha la tête négativement.

« J'ai pas la tête à ça... » lui chuchota t-il, essayant d'avoir la voix la plus claire possible.

Mercedes n'avait pas la force de répondre, elle se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Kurt qui soupirai profondément. Il savait qu'il allait devoir lui parler, mais c'était bien trop tôt, la nouvelle était encore trop fraiche et ils avaient assez pleurer pour aujourd'hui.

Blaine et Tina se consolaient mutuellement, la nouvelle a été dur à encaisser, ils se chuchotaient des mots rassurant. Tous leurs esprits étaient chamboulés, ils n'arrivaient plus à penser de façon rationnelle. Ils essuyaient leurs larmes, mais quelques secondes après un nouveau flot de larme s'enchaîna et ça pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

Cinq bonnes heures après que Rachel était partie en courant sous le choc, elle était revenue, marchant lentement, comme si son corps n'avait plus d'âme. Elle s'installa derrière la batterie et resta immobile un moment, regardant simplement où Finn n'avait cesser d'être pendant ces 3 années au Glee Club. Elle fermai ses yeux et touchai du bout des doigts chaque partie de l'instrument, tapant sur la grosse caisse en rythme des battements de son cœur. Tous la regardait en silence, ils ressentaient comme une présence supplémentaire avec eux, invisible. Les sanglots étaient silencieux, le geste de Rachel était simple, mais tellement lourd et significatif. Elle continuai le même rythme pendant trois bonnes minutes, chaque minutes par année. Blaine lançait un regard à Kurt qui s'était rapproché de la batterie avec Mercedes. Ils avaient tous posés leurs sièges en demi-cercle autour la batterie. Kurt s'était donc retrouvé à côté de Blaine, et ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de verser de nouveau des larmes, entre la mort de Finn, le refus et l'éloignement de Kurt ainsi que les souvenirs qui reviennent par un simple rapprochement de deux corps.

Certains détournaient leurs regards vers Blaine, se demandant où avait-il puisé ses larmes avant de les reposer sur Rachel quelques secondes plus tard. Il se sentait encore plus déchiré qu'avant, il se sentait mourir intérieurement, il se disait qu'il avait mérité ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le rythme que jouait Rachel bourdonnait dans ses oreilles avec une douleur intense, il se contenta d'y faire abstraction et de ne penser qu'à Finn, puisque c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient là aujourd'hui. Il devait mettre ses pensées pour Kurt de côté pour les prochains jours.

Kurt n'avait pas tourné le regard vers Blaine, ils avaient été ensemble pendant assez de temps pour qu'il puisse ressentir ce que le corps de Blaine dégageait comme émotion, sans même poser les yeux sur lui, juste par sa simple présence. Comme une connexion intense. Il sentait sa frustration, sa tristesse, son désespoir, il sentait tous ça et il se sentait encore plus mal de ne pas lui parler, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Mercedes resserrai sa main à chaque coup de la grosse caisse, et Kurt resserrai la pression de ses doigts sur les siens, fermant les yeux et inspirant profondément. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Après avoir perdu sa mère, voilà qu'il perdait son demi-frère.

Alors que ses pensées remontaient vers sa mère, Rachel arrêta brusquement les coups de grosse caisse et leva une main comme pour demander l'attention, qu'elle avait déjà. Elle inspira un grand coup, puis expira, les yeux fermés, retenant ses larmes.

« Je voudrai qu'on fasse quelque chose, et je compte sur vous.. » commença t-elle doucement, la voix tremblante mais calme.

Chacun hochai la tête pour affirmer qu'ils seront de la partie sans que Rachel ne le voit.

« Je veux que pendant les 2 jours complets qu'il me reste à Lima, on réfléchisse, tous. Je veux que chacun d'entre vous ici repense aux bons moments qu'on a passé avec F... » elle déglutit comme si son prénom était coincé dans sa gorge. « Finn. » Elle prit une grande inspiration puis continua « A la fin de ces 2 jours, je veux qu'on se réunisse tous, et qu'on fasse notre bilan à chacun, pour avancer. »

Elle réouvrit ses paupières pour voir son auditoire, et les regarda un à un dans les yeux. Découpant chaque mot pour que chacun l'analyse bien et l'imprime dans son crâne. Elle soupira une dernière fois intensément avant de se lever de la batterie. Tous se relevèrent, c'était comme un signal. Elle sortit de la salle du Glee Club, suivis des autres peu de temps après.

Kurt était le seul à être resté assis, fixant continuellement la batterie, interprétant les mots de Rachel. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit la main que lui tendait Mercedes, il lui souriait tristement et attrapa sa main en se relevant. Ils marchaient vers la porte de sortie au même moment où Kurt frissonna.

« Kurt.. » chuchota une voix tremblante, une de celles que Kurt reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Il releva le regard vers Mercedes qui avait deviné également à qui appartenait ce timbre de voix. Elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et lâcha sa main, quittant la salle, seule, laissant son ami derrière elle. Kurt glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean en se retournant lentement, les yeux relevés vers son interlocuteur debout au milieu de la pièce.

Blaine avait un regard triste posé sur Kurt, il pouvait lire tous le soutient qu'il voulait lui apporter. Habituellement il aurai détourner le regard et n'aurai pas chercher à entendre ses excuses et ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et Blaine le savait, mais Kurt n'avait plus la force de se battre. Blaine sentait que Kurt était en train de lever des barrières et il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

« Tu diras à Carole que je suis désolé. » lui dis t-il lentement, ne bougeant plus, fixant du regard celui qui pouvait se briser à chaque instant.

Kurt hocha la tête lentement pour le remercier, et commença à reculer. Il n'avait pas envie de fuir, il voulait rester avec celui qui voulait lier leurs âmes par une promesse, mais il n'arrangerai rien à la situation difficile qu'ils vivaient déjà. Il se détourna et s'approcha de la porte lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Blaine résonnait de nouveau.

« _**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts.. **_»

Il ne savait pas si ça lui été destiné, ou s'il disait ça pour Finn, mais une fois en dehors de la vue de Blaine, il ne put retenir plus longtemps des larmes.

Kurt repensait à tous ça depuis sa chaise, installé à l'inverse de l'endroit habituel, ne cessant de répéter dans sa tête le discours que Rachel avait demandé à chacun de préparer. Il avait arrêter de pleurer pour Blaine depuis la veille, mais les larmes pour Finn n'avaient cessées de couler.

Chaque membres du Glee Club, anciens comme nouveau, rentraient au compte gouttes dans la salle. Ils avaient aménagés la salle pour faire en sorte que l'estrade où étaient habituellement les chaises soit la « scène », ils auraient pu faire ça dans l'auditorium, mais Rachel avait demandé à ce que ce soit intime. Sur cette estrade il y avait la batterie tout à droite, et une chaise tout à gauche ; la batterie représentant le défunt, et la chaise pour l'orateur qui voudrai s'assoir pour son discours, au cas où la force ne soit plus suffisante pour tenir debout.

Tous étaient arrivés, Kurt et Blaine étaient assis à l'opposé, c'était probablement la première fois que dans cette salle ils étaient assis aussi loin. Mercedes reprit sa place à côté de Kurt, tous les groupes de l'avant veille se reformaient, pas grand chose n'avait vraiment changer.

Rachel était la dernière à être arrivée, elle monta sur l'estrade et demanda d'abord aux nouveaux de parler, puis aux anciens et enfin elle parlerai en dernier – du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait prévu. Ils avaient tous bien réfléchis, et savaient quoi dire. Seulement quelques paroles retenaient l'attention de Kurt..

Quasiment la totalité des nouveaux avaient dit qu'ils connaissaient Finn plus en tant que professeur qu'en tant qu'ami proche, excepté Ryder qui avait dit qu'il se reconnaissait en lui. Ce qui fit rouler pas mal d'yeux du côté des anciens.

Sam était le premier des anciens à parler, il raconta les moments forts qu'il avait vécu avec Finn, « Il a été comme mon meilleur ami lorsque je suis arrivé, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien que lorsqu'il m'a pris sous son aile. » fut les mots qui marquaient Kurt, il sentait une boule dans son ventre, comme si quelque chose qu'il gardait en lui était dite..

Il s'était rassit et Puck avait pris sa place. Kurt ne pouvait retenir que certains des mots de ses camarades.. « C'est grâce à Finn que je suis arrivé ici et que je vous ai connu. Bon c'est pas le meilleur cadeau qu'il m'ait fait, mais je n'oublierai jamais sa volonté à se battre, à nous tirer vers le haut. C'était un battant. »

Les mots de Quinn s'enchaînaient dans son esprit « Il a été le premier dont je suis tombée amoureuse et que j'ai vraiment aimé, même si ça a été dur. »

Ceux de Tina surenchérissaient « Finn n'a pas été compétitif entre nous, il l'a été pour nous contre les autres, il savait qu'il était le meilleur chanteur d'entre nous, mais il n'a jamais oublié de nous inclure lorsqu'on était mis à l'écart. On se sentaient alors importants. »

Les mots d'Artie en rajouter une couche. « Quand tu vis quelque chose de fort avec quelqu'un, il faut toujours le rappeler en la compagnie de la personne avec qui tu as vécu ces choses là, comme pour inciter à revivre des choses identiques, avant de regretter son départ. »

Toutes ces phrases s'enchaînaient dans sa tête. Il ne manquait plus qu'à Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine et lui de parler. Santana se leva et fixa Kurt dans les yeux.

« Okay, alors Rachel a été mise au courant, je ne vais pas faire quelque chose dans le je-fais-l'éloge-de-Finn-devant-tout-le-monde, je l'ai déjà fait en privé à Rachel. Je vais me contenter de dire mon message que quelqu'un ici comprendra immédiatement. Dans cette salle il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a encore la personne qu'elle aime près d'elle, ne m'en voulais pas les mioches mais je me fou totalement de qui a pécho qui cette année. Que cette personne réalise un peu la chance qu'elle a, parce qu'un jour elle va le regretter. J'ai perdu ma petite amie avec la distance et mes conneries. Rachel viens de perdre l'homme de sa vie à cause d'un putain de camion. Alors que la personne concernée se rende compte que tout peut s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment, et pas simplement par rupture, mais définitivement. »

Santana n'avait pas lâcher le regard une seule fois de Kurt, sauf lors de la remarque sur les nouveaux, si Kurt n'avait pas compris que le message était pour lui, alors Santana n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de l'attraper par les cheveux et de l'enfermer dans une chambre froide avec le hobbit jusqu'à ce que leurs corps trouvent de la chaleur dans celui de l'autre. C'était radical, mais c'était un plan.

Mercedes se leva et se joint à Santana.

« Elle a raison, quand on sait que la personne qu'on aime compte pour nous, il faut tout faire pour la garder un maximum de temps avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. » Elle tourna quelque seconde son regard vers Sam, qui lui souriait tristement. C'était un double message.

Au fur et à mesure Kurt oubliait ce qu'il comptait dire, tous ces messages se mélangeant dans son cerveaux comme s'il était atteint d'un atroce mal de crâne, il appuya sur ses tempes avec une de ses mains. Blaine se leva de l'autre côté de la salle, voulant prendre la parole, Rachel leva son doigt de sa fâcheuse manière pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement pendant qu'elle se mit debout à la place de ses deux amies qui étaient retournées s'assoir.

« Je vais conclure donc cet hommage.. »

« Mais je n'ai même pas parlé ! » protesta Kurt, se levant de sa chaise brutalement. Son mal de crâne ne lui étais pas bénéfique.

« Chut. Kurt. Tu te rassoies. Tu me diras ce que tu veux dire en privé, on doit rendre la salle dans quelques minutes, plus le temps pour nos grands discours ça a pris plus de temps que prévu. » le coupa Rachel d'un ton sec, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise en lançant un coup d'oeil à Blaine qui s'était mis dans sa position de défense. Jambe et bras croisés, un peu appuyé sur le côté, le regard de chien battu, et la bouille triste. Rachel détachait ses mots et alternait son regard entre Kurt et Blaine mais son message était destiné à tout le monde.

« Vous savez ce que je regrette le plus dans toute cette histoire ? C'est de ne pas avoir profiter de l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je voulais rester pour le restant de mes jours avec. J'ai fuis vers mon rêve, et j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais. Au début ce n'était que provisoire, mais la vie m'a appris que nos plans peuvent se briser en un rien de temps. C'est lorsque quelqu'un est parti que l'on se rends compte de toutes les choses qu'on aurai pu faire ensemble, et de toutes les choses qu'on ne lui as pas dit. J'aurai aimé lui dire que je l'aimais une dernière fois, j'aurai aimé lui dire qu'un jour je porterai son nom de famille parce que je sais que je l'ai toujours voulu. J'aurai aimé lui dire qu'il aurai été le père de mes enfants une fois que ma carrière sur Broadway me le permettrai. J'aurai aimé lui annoncé de vive voix que j'avais réussi mon rêve et que mon nouveau rêve c'était d'être avec lui. Et maintenant qu'il est parti, je me rends compte que je ne pourrai plus lui dire ça. Bien sûr on a fait des erreurs, on en a tous fait, on est humain. La vie est bien trop courte pour s'en vouloir éternellement, surtout lorsqu'on en veux à la personne qui nous a fait sourire depuis qu'on la connait. Alors pour l'amour du ciel, dites à la personne que vous aimez que vous l'aimez, profitez que la personne que vous aimez soit encore là pour vous câliner et vous réconfortez. N'allez pas trop vite, mais prenez le temps d'apprécier chacun de ces moments, avant qu'ils disparaissent à jamais. »

Elle avait verser quelques larmes tout au long de son monologue, mais sa voix était rester neutre. C'était une battante. Kurt était figé sur sa chaise, les yeux grand ouvert, la bouche également ouverte, une main appuyée à son cœur, l'autre enroulé autour de son ventre. Rachel le fixait laissant quelques larmes parcourir sa joue. La pression dans la salle était lourde et pesante, tout le monde communiquait par le regard. Kurt regarda vers Blaine espérant attirer son regard, mais il s'était presque recroquevillé sur lui même, ça le rendait encore plus petit et de là où était Kurt, il ne voyait que sa nuque et son dos courbé, sa tête cachée entre ses bras. Lorsque la sonnerie retentis, tous se levèrent et partirent précipitamment, Rachel redescendait de l'estrade ne lâchant pas Kurt des yeux, lui ne la lâchant pas du regard non plus. Il voulu la prendre dans ses bras, mais il fut stopper par la main de Rachel sur le torse de Kurt qui séparait leurs deux corps, elle intensifia son regard devenu suppliant. Kurt l'interrogea du regard, lorsqu'il détourna sa tête vers Blaine.

Enfin, là où il était supposé être.

L'expression de son visage passa de l'interrogation à l'inquiétude. Il regarda Rachel qui lui lança un « Cours le voir » lui montrant la porte de sortie de la tête, où l'ancien Warbler venait tout juste de passer. Le temps de quelque instant, Kurt se repassait en mémoire toutes les paroles de ses amis qui l'ont marqués. Il savait maintenant pourquoi.

Il hocha la tête hâtivement, passait rapidement la porte, récupérant son sac au passage, en courant dans le couloir à la recherche de Blaine. Il courrai sans s'en rendre compte, comme s'il ne contrôlait pas ce qu'il faisait, comme si son corps avait pris le contrôle sur sa raison qui l'empêcher de faire certaines choses.

Il regarda dans tous les couloirs bondés, sans succès, jusqu'à arriver à la porte d'entrée qu'il vit se refermer. Ça aurai pu être n'importe quel élève qui sortait, mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il avait passer cette porte. Il se précipita vers la porte, manquant de bousculer quelques élèves en s'excusant plusieurs fois, et la défonça presque. Il analysa avec précision la cours et le parking. Ça grouillait de monde, des élèves qui sortaient et qui rentraient. Comment retrouvé un Blaine sauvage dans cette jungle ? Alors qu'il cherchait du haut des marches Blaine, il sentis une goutte tomber sa joue. Il releva la tête et vit d'énorme nuage au dessus de lui et le débit des gouttes s'accéléra.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, pas maintenant ! » se disait-il à lui même.

Il devait retrouvé Blaine, hors de question que cette pluie l'en empêche. Par chance la fashion victime qu'était Kurt avait eu du flair en mettant un sweat ce matin, il se remercia silencieusement lorsqu'il enfilait la capuche. Il se rappela de son but et continua sa recherche lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers le parking se trouvant un peu plus loin. Une forme bougeai au loin.

Petite tête aux cheveux noir gélifiée, aucun doute, ça ne peux être que lui.

Instantanément il continua sa course, il savait qu'il allait se maudire une fois qu'il verra l'état de ses vêtements mélangés entre la transpiration et la pluie du mois de Mai mais ça en valait la peine. Ça en valait vraiment la peine. Il continua sa course vers le jeune bouclé qui marchait rapidement vers sa BMW blanche.

« BLAINE ! » hurla Kurt à pleine voix, courant de moins en moins vite pour reprendre son souffle.

Blaine ralentissait sa marche, se protégeant la tête de la pluie avec son sac, il releva la tête brusquement et la secoua comme si la voix de Kurt n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

« Blaine ! » hurla de nouveau Kurt, moins fort à cause de la fatigue, mais avec plus de portée pour que Blaine ai la confirmation que ce n'était pas une illusion.

Lorsque Blaine tourna la tête vers un Kurt essayant de trouver la force d'aller vers lui, il lâcha instantanément son sac et couru dans sa direction.

« Kurt ! » hurla Blaine en retour, accélérant le pas.

Lorsque le châtain entendit son prénom, il se redressa lentement en souriant comme jamais il n'avait sourit malgré la fatigue et il eu à peine le temps de voir Blaine arriver vers lui que celui-ci tenait fermement ses bras de ses mains, posant un regard protecteur et inquiet sur lui.

« Mon dieu Kurt est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Blaine rapidement en posant une main sur son front comme pour lui prendre la température.

Kurt ria au geste et retira la main de Blaine en la gardant dans la sienne tout en hochant la tête lentement, caressant ses doigts de son pousse. Il soupira un petit « oui » avant de rire doucement, posant sa deuxième main sur le haut du bras de Blaine. Se rappelant de toute l'action qu'il venait de vivre, il ria un peu plus fort, ce qui détendit Blaine et le fit sourire. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis desserra son emprise sur Kurt, se rappelant de la tension qu'il y avait entre eux depuis quelques jours.

« Si tu vas bien alors.. c'est bon.. je.. je vais rentrer.. » annonça Blaine tout en se retournant pour aller vers sa voiture.

« Non, restes ici. » lui ordonna Kurt.

Il fut retenu par la main du châtain qui serra les doigts de la main de Blaine, comme pour l'inciter à l'ouvrir. Blaine regarda alors leurs mains se lier avant de relever le regard vers celui de Kurt qui le fixait d'une toute autre manière que les jours précédents. Il voyait des étincelles, et cela provoqua des petits picotement dans son ventre. Il racla sa gorge pour dissimuler la sensation étrange.

« Je.. »

« Non laisse moi parler. » le coupa Kurt d'un ton assez autoritaire.

Blaine détourna son regard quelques instants, reprenant ses esprits avant de le plonger dans celui de Kurt.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on se mette à l'abri d'abord ? » lui demanda t-il avec un sourire timide.

« Non, je veux te dire ici et maintenant tout ce que j'ai à te dire. » répondit Kurt en tirant Blaine avec sa main.

« Mais la pluie.. tes vêtements.. » insista Blaine, qui fut soudainement interrompu par la main de Kurt sur sa bouche.

« J'en ai rien à cirer de mes vêtements tout de suite là, ce que je veux c'est te parler ! » hurla Kurt.

La pluie se faisait de plus en plus forte, mais plus Kurt l'incitai à rester, moins Blaine ne s'en préoccupai. La cours était déserte, il ne restait plus que Kurt et Blaine, à quelques mètres de la voiture de Blaine, sur le parking du lycée. Il remarqua que la capuche de Kurt écrasait les cheveux châtain parfaitement coiffés, il le trouva encore plus adorable que d'habitude lorsqu'il fit le contraste entre la couleur sombre de la capuche et la peau pâle et humide du jeune homme. Il hocha la tête lorsque Kurt retira sa main de sa bouche, son regard était soudainement devenu plus sombre.

« Blaine. Par rapport à il y a quelques jours et à ta.. proposi.. »

Kurt n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Blaine l'interrompu.

« Non, non, s'il te plait, oublie ça, fait comme si je n'avais rien fait ni dis.. » lui dit-il avec une pointe de frayeur dans le regard

« Argh, Blaine ! Tais toi ou je t'étripe ! » lui hurla Kurt en se tenant le visage.

La frayeur dans le regard de Blaine persistait, et Kurt ria nerveusement de sa réaction, s'excusant à Blaine. Il essaya de faire partir la frayeur de ses yeux tout en retirant doucement sa main de celle de Kurt et glissant ses mains dans ses propres poches.

« Je peux juste dire un truc avant ? Promis ça n'a pas de rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours. » lui demanda t-il timidement, comme un enfant qui demandait une sucrerie.

Kurt soupira et hocha la tête, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Blaine, impatient d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire et impatient de lui dire ce que lui avait à dire.

« Ce qu'ont dit les autres m'a fait réfléchir, donc je te dis ce que j'ai sur le coeur. Je voulais te dire que peut importe ce que tu vas me dire, tous le temps que j'ai passé avec toi depuis qu'on se connait a été le plus précieux de ma vie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Je serais peut-être tombé dans les filets de Sebastian, et comme un idiot j'aurai succombé parce que je n'aurai eu personne pour me faire sortir la tête de l'eau et de me montrer à quel point le monde est différent. Donc, merci pour ces mois passés avec toi. »

Il n'avait pas réfléchis à lui dire ça, c'était sorti naturellement, parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mourir sans lui et qu'il devait le savoir avant qu'il ne lui file entre les doigts. Kurt ne savait pas si sur ses joues coulaient des larmes ou la pluie, surement un mélange des deux. Il lui souriait et passa une main dans les cheveux mouillés qui n'étaient plus prisonniés de cette couche de gel. Ce geste surpris Blaine qui resta tétanisé, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une réaction de ce genre là. Kurt prit son inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine, en utilisant le même regard que le soir de la première de leur West Side Story.

« Blaine Devon Anderson.. » Kurt commença de cette manière volontairement, il savait qu'il aurai toute l'attention de Blaine, sachant très bien qu'il l'avait déjà depuis que Blaine avait posé ses yeux sur lui, deux ans plus tôt. Blaine lui souriait timidement, inquiet de cette façon de l'appeler, mais heureux qu'il s'en rappelle après tout ce temps.

« Le discours de chacun de nos amis m'a touché, et chacun a dit quelque chose en rapport avec Finn, qui me rappelait ce que j'ai vécu avec toi. S'il y a bien une personne en qui je n'arriverai pas à oublier, ce sera bien toi. Tu m'as pris sous ton aile lorsqu'on s'est vu, tu m'as aidé à me relever, tu as tout fait pour que j'aille mieux, tu m'as fait connaître l'amour, tu as été mon premier amour, et tu as été ma plus grosse m'as profondément blessé, le jour où tu m'as avoué ce que tu avais fait, je me suis sentis mourir. J'avais envie de ne plus jamais te revoir, ni te parler, ni même te regarder. J'étais vraiment dans une fureur incomparable. Mais.. on m'a souvent répéter que les sentiments sont plus intense lorsqu'on tiens à cette personne. La colère que j'ai ressentis était bien trop énorme pour être naturelle. L'amour que j'ai pour toi a amplifié ce sentiment de colère. Il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre. »

Blaine n'osait pas bouger, et resta accrocher aux paroles de Kurt, pendant que ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine, de la même manière qu'il y a quelque temps en arrière.

« J'ai été lâche et terriblement égoïste. Je ne te répondais pas, parce que je ne pensais qu'à moi. Tu m'as fait des tonnes de promesses que je n'ai jamais rendu et que tu as pourtant bel et bien tenu. Je me suis dis que je ne te méritai pas, jusqu'à ce jour, il y a cinq jours, où tu m'as surpris. Là, pareil, je t'en ai voulu. Parce que c'était totalement inconscient et insensé de ta part. »

Blaine rougissait honteusement à ce souvenir, et sa remarque le rendis triste et lui renvoya des larmes aux yeux, que Kurt effaça de son pousse après avoir posé sa main sur la joue de Blaine, la caressant doucement.

« Mais j'ai trouvé ça courageux. » lui sourit-il

Blaine répondit à son sourire par un regard rempli d'espoir, le même regard que Kurt lui lançai à ce moment même.

« Donc.. tu.. » commença Blaine avant d'être interrompu par Kurt.

« Bien évidemment on est beaucoup trop jeune pour nous marier, et on a beaucoup souffert de ce qu'on a vécu cette année. Alors.. » sa voix tremblait légèrement. Il glissa sa main qui n'est pas sur la joue de Blaine le long de son bras pour la glisser dans sa poche, il frôla les doigts de Blaine qu'il ouvrit légèrement, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts dans la poche de la veste du brun. Un frisson fut partagé pendant que Kurt se rapprochai doucement de Blaine, continuant de le fixer.

« Alors..? » demanda Blaine souriant, une boule serrée dans le ventre, il sentait ses espoirs revenir de nouveau, le regard de Kurt en disant long sur ses intensions.

« Alors... » Kurt répéta, se rapprochant doucement du visage de Blaine. Il souriait « Tu te rappelles des dernières paroles que je t'ai dite en partant juste après ta proposition ? » lui demanda t-il souriant.

Blaine fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux, reculant légèrement sa tête tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit. Après une bonne longue minutes de réflexion, Blaine répéta sur le même ton que quelques jours plus tôt.

« _**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts.. **_» dit-il tout en réouvrant les yeux.

Il fut surpris de voir le visage de Kurt beaucoup plus proche que tout à l'heure, mais heureux de voir son sourire s'éclaircir à la prononciation de ces paroles.

« Hu-uhm. » acquiesça Kurt en hochant la tête, avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. La main qui tenait la joue de Blaine passa dans sa nuque pendant qu'il rapprochait Blaine tout en éloignant lentement son visage. « Tu as trouvé la chanson ? »

« C'était une chanson ? » demanda Blaine les yeux grands ouvert.

Kurt se recula lentement, en riant et en secouant la tête.

« Blaine Anderson ne reconnaissant pas une chanson de P!nk, je suis étonné ! » ria t-il tout en se rapprochant de Blaine qui riait nerveusement.

« Je me sentais tellement mal que je n'avais même pas fait le lien. » riait-il encore surpris qu'il n'ai pas fait le lien avec la chanson.

Kurt plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaine, caressant le dos de sa main et sa nuque.

« Tu as trouvé maintenant ? » lui demanda t-il.

Blaine hocha la tête et souriait, il commença à chanter sur le bon rythme, en fixant Kurt droit dans les yeux.

« _**It's in the stars, it's been written in the scars on our hearts..we're not broken just bent... **_»

« _**and we can learn to love again. **_» répondit Kurt sur le rythme de la chanson, rapprochant la nuque de Blaine vers lui, déposant ses lèvres avec la plus douce des attentions sur celle de celui qu'il allait apprendre à aimer de nouveau.

Blaine releva les sourcils suite à la douce pression de leurs lèvres, il posa sa main libre sur la joue de Kurt, pendant qu'il retira de sa poche celle entremêlée à celle de Kurt pour la poser entre leurs corps.

La pluie continuai de tomber sur eux, leurs lèvres ne se lâchaient pas. C'était une simplement pression, mais c'était la plus douce des pressions. Comme s'ils réapprenaient à s'embrasser. Après de bonnes longues minutes, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, ouvrant instantanément leurs yeux, se fixant. Aucun des deux n'avait pas de paillettes dans leurs yeux, un vrai feu d'artifice. Blaine fit la même bouille qu'après leur premier baiser, pendant que Kurt rougissait de la même manière qu'après leur premier baiser. Blaine releva le regard vers la pluie qui tombait et riait. Il plongea son regards dans celui de Kurt et souriait comme jamais.

« On devrai rentrer. » lui dit Kurt avec un sourire sincère et un regards amoureux.

Blaine plongea dans ses yeux et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

« Bonne idée. » répondit Blaine avec le même sourire que Kurt.

Ils commençaient à marcher vers la voiture de Blaine, non, plutôt à courir sous la pluie vers la voiture de Blaine tout en riant, il l'ouvrit à distance en sortant les clefs de sa poche. Une fois rentrer dans la BMW blanche du fils Anderson, Blaine s'installa côté conducteur et Kurt côté passager. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice et amoureux. Ils avaient beau être trempés, l'un et l'autre se disaient qu'ils avaient à côté d'eux le plus bel être de l'univers. Blaine regarda à travers le pare-brise et fis les gros yeux.

« Oh merde ! » lança t-il

Kurt regarda dans la même direction que lui et vis le sac de Blaine, allongé dans une flaque d'eau, il tenta de cacher son rire derrière ses mains, sans succès, pendant que Blaine sorti à toute vitesse pour récupérer son sac. Pendant que Blaine se prenait la pluie du siècle, Kurt le regardait faire, le regardant d'un air attendris, il remarqua qu'il glissait dans son sac les affaires qui en était sorties suite à la réception brutale sur le sol, il remarqua qu'il ralentissait son rangement quelques instants lorsqu'il prit entre ses mains une petite boite, avant de la mettre dans son sac avec le reste des affaires . Le coeur de Kurt grossissait dans sa poitrine, il soupira profondément en appuyant sa tête sur le siège.

« Ouaip. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. » Kurt souriait et ferma les yeux. « J'en suis certains.. » continua t-il.

« T'es certains de quoi ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Blaine juste après que la porte de la voiture claque, il ouvrit les yeux sur Blaine trempé de la tête au pieds, balançant son sac sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Kurt releva le regards vers lui et lui souriait, il posa une main sur la joue de Blaine.

« Certains que je t'aime. » il caressa sa joue tendrement.

Blaine se figea et regarda Kurt. C'était la première fois qu'il le lui disait en premier. Il voulait lui répondre que lui aussi, mais l'émotion était trop intense pour pouvoir réagir. D'abord Kurt lui avait pardonné, il lui avait fait un discours des plus magnifiques qu'il soit et maintenant il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Blaine se contenta de hocher la tête en souriant bêtement.

« Blaine, tu me promets une chose ? » demanda Kurt se penchant sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. Blaine le suivait doucement du regard, enregistrant les informations.

Il se réinstalla sur son siège et regarda Blaine hocher la tête, toujours les yeux figés et éblouis par toutes les émotions qui se propageaient dans son corps. Kurt lui tendis une petite boite qu'il pourrai reconnaître à 10 kilomètres. Blaine manqua un autre battement de coeur.

« Tu gardes précieusement cette boite pendant 2 ans. » lui dit-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi 2 ans ? » réussit Blaine à dire après une grande inspiration, la voix déraillant légèrement.

« Parce que dans deux ans j'aurai 21 ans. » lui répondit-il simplement, comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils en avaient parlé une fois lorsque Kurt s'occupait des préparatifs du mariage de son père et Carole, Blaine et Kurt n'étaient qu'ami à l'époque mais le bouclé n'avait pas oublié les yeux pétillant du châtain lorsqu'il a parlé d'une bague au doigt et de ses 21 ans.

Kurt se réinstalla sur son siège normalement, posant l'écrin entre eux et regardant la route, encore immobile. Blaine regarda l'écrin, puis Kurt qui posa sa main gauche sur le cuisse de Blaine. Il souriait comme une ado de 16 ans, et démarra la voiture. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Kurt qui chantonnait les deux dernières paroles du refrain de ce qui allait devenir leur chanson, Blaine observa doucement la main de Kurt. _Oui. Un jour cet homme aura une bague au doigt. Apprenons à nous aimer de nouveau et prenons un nouveau départ, le reste suivra._

* * *

C'est tellement triste de réaliser qu'on a perdu assez de temps seulement lors de la mort d'un proche. On ne pourra jamais remercier de vive voix cette personne qui nous a rapproché, mais elle verra le bonheur qu'elle a engendré depuis là-haut.

* * *

**Et voilà pour mon premier OS.. Navrée d'avoir concentré la mort de Finn sur Kurt et Blaine, mais c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas prévenu.**

**Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas reconnu la chanson (vraiment, certains ne l'ont pas reconnu ?), c'est "_Just give me a reason_" de P!nk en featuring avec Nate Ruess, c'est aussi une phrase de leur chanson qui m'a inspiré pour le titre. J'aime tellement cette chanson, puis Kurt et Blaine DOIVENT la chanter en duo, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, il me tarde d'avoir vos avis !**

**Bisous et merci de votre lecture ! **

**Lolly xx**


End file.
